January 14, 2013 Monday Night RAW results
The January 14, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 14, 2013 at Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Summary What better way to kick off the 20th Anniversary of RAW Celebration than with the creator of RAW himself, WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon! McMahon welcomes everyone to RAW, saying that, over the last two decades, RAW has provided fans with excitement, drama, tears, joys, and romance, but overall, RAW has provided “entertainment”. McMahon then states that, according to Nielson, RAW has had over four billion viewers in the United States alone! McMahon continues that RAW is a success because of each and every one of them. The Chairman then announces that, tonight on RAW, John Cena will go one-on-one with “Mr. Money-in-the-Bank” Dolph Ziggler in a Steel Cage Match! Plus, “The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment” The Rock will perform a special Rock Concert! Before Mr. McMahon can conclude his introduction, the Chairman is interrupted by the now former World Heavyweight Champion Big Show. The former champion says that the 20th Anniversary of RAW Celebration will have to wait because they need to address what happened to him on SmackDown. The Chairman puts Big Show in his place, saying that he still does not like getting interrupted and does not like his employees calling him by his first name. McMahon also comments on Big Show losing weight and Big Show says that he does feel slimmer, but the Chairman says that he was referring to Big Show no longer having the World Heavyweight Title. Big Show says that is what he is out there to discuss and, despite the protests of Big Show, McMahon shows the footage from Friday's SmackDown where Alberto Del Rio shockingly defeats Big Show in a Last Man Standing Match by tipping the announce table over on top of Big Show, winning the World Heavyweight Title as a result. Big Show argues that he was not ready for that type of match, accusing SmackDown General Manager Booker T of trying to make a “hero” out of Alberto Del Rio. Big Show continues, saying that he has an iron-clad contract and that makes everyone else “inferior” to him before suggesting that the Chairman strip Alberto Del Rio of the World Heavyweight Championship! One man who does not agree with Big Show's suggestion then interrupts the proceedings as the brand new World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio makes his way to the ring with Ricardo Rodriguez in tow. Del Rio states that he remembers how much fun Big Show had tossing Rodriguez around, but when Big Show loses, he cries like a baby. Del Rio continues, saying that, instead of “crying” to Mr. McMahon, why doesn't Big Show do something about it? Del Rio then challenges Big Show to a rematch for the World Heavyweight Title on RAW! However, Big Show turns down the challenge, saying that, much like Friday night, he is not prepared for a title match. Del Rio continues to taunt the giant, asking what has happened to Big Show's “cajones”. Big Show still says that he will wait to get his rematch for the title on his terms, suggesting that they have their title match at the Royal Rumble in two weeks. Big Show continues, saying that no one will be talking about CM Punk vs. The Rock or who won the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match, they will be talking about how Big Show took the World Heavyweight Title back. Del Rio then calls Big Show a “fat jackass” in Spanish, but is kind of enough to translate it into English for Big Show. Del Rio then says that he and Rodriguez have a “present” for Big Show and, with that, Rodriguez grabs a bucket, but Big Show threatens Rodriguez, saying that, if Rodriguez gets water on his suit, then he will destroy the personal ring announcer. Rodriguez still empties the bucket's contents on Big Show, but it is only confetti! This sparks a brawl between the new champion and the former champion with Del Rio getting the better of Big Show with the step-up enziguiri, sending Big Show out of the ring! The opening match saw the rekindling of an old rivalry as “The Viper” Randy Orton went one-on-one with Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett in a non-title match. In a major upset, Wade Barrett would dodge the RKO and hit the Bull Hammer Elbow on Randy Orton en route to pinning the nine-time World Champion to pick up the win! Backstage, Eve meets up with SmackDown General Manager Booker T and his Senior Advisor, Theodore Long, and Booker T informs Eve that, if she even thinks about getting disqualified or counted out in her Divas Title defends against Kaitlyn, then she will be stripped of the Divas Championship and it will be awarded to Kaitlyn! Eve then tries to use her “womanly ways” to convince Booker to change his mind, but the GM does not take the bait as both Booker and Long laugh hysterically at Eve's attempt. Out of frustration, Eve slaps Theodore Long before storming off to prepare for her match. Earlier in the day, Team Hell No have a private talk before meeting with Dr. Shelby as both Kane & Daniel Bryan agree to just tell their anger management therapist what he wants to hear. Dr. Shelby then enters the room and the three of them engage in a group hug before they get their evaluation underway. The therapist first asks Daniel Bryan what his favorite part about Kane is and Bryan states that he likes that Kane is “tall” and that he can set things on fire by lowering his arms, as well as liking that Kane is a “good dancer”! Kane then gets the same question, answering that Daniel Bryan is agile in the ring and has a great beard, saying that Bryan is not afraid to admit that he likes to wear women's clothing! Dr. Shelby then says that, before he lets Kane & Daniel Bryan go free, he is going to try one more exercise. With that, the therapist brings in Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow as Team Rhodes Scholars will try to anger Team Hell No, but Kane & Daniel Bryan must not get physical, but rather tap into their “happy place”. However, Team Rhodes Scholars continues to correct Dr. Shelby's methods before Rhodes says that he doesn't know who is a bigger “failure”, Team Hell No or Dr. Shelby. Damien Sandow then asks if the therapist even has the education to be a doctor. What finally sets Dr. Shelby off is when Team Rhodes Scholars suggests that Dr. Phil would be a better therapist than Dr. Shelby! Shelby then throws all anger management techniques, telling Team Hell No to attack Team Rhodes Scholars and the tag team champions comply, pummeling Rhodes & Sandow! Two weeks before Team Hell No defends the WWE Tag Team Titles against Team Rhodes Scholars in the latest match announced for the Royal Rumble, one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Kane, with Daniel Bryan in his corner, went one-on-one with Damien Sandow, with Cody Rhodes in his corner. In the end, it was Kane planting Damien Sandow with the chokeslam en route to picking up the win. After it was revealed on WWE.com last week that he will be the first inductee into the 2013 WWE Hall of Fame, the three-time former WWE Champion “The Hardcore Legend” Mick Foley appears on the 20th Anniversary of RAW. However, after only getting his signature “cheap pop” out, a special moment turns dire as The Shield makes their way through the crowd. The Hall of Famer would not back down, however, but he would not need to as Ryback rushes to the ring to get a piece of The Shield. The numbers advantage would overwhelm Ryback, but another enemy of The Shield, Randy Orton, would attempt to make the save. Finally, Sheamus would make his way to the ring and Ryback, Orton, & Sheamus are finally able to overwhelm The Shield, taking Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns out of the ring before Ryback drops Dean Ambrose with Shell Shocked! The Shield then make their retreat as Ryback, Sheamus, & Randy Orton stand tall. Ryback is then interviewed by Josh Mathews as “The Sin City Cyborg” says that he does not care about conspiracy theories, but he will not rest until he gets his revenge against The Shield before Ryback chants “feed me Shield”! The Divas Championship was up for grabs on the 20th Anniversary of RAW Celebration as Eve would defend the Divas Title against her most determined challenger, Houston's own “Hybrid Diva” Kaitlyn, and, as decreed by SmackDown General Manager Booker T, if Eve is disqualified or counted out, then Eve will lose the Divas Title. During the match, Kaitlyn would hit a neckbreaker on Eve, but Eve would kick out. A few minutes later, Eve would hit her swinging neckbreaker on Kaitlyn, but Kaitlyn kicks out! The two Divas would brawl on the outside of the ring and Eve would throw Kaitlyn over the ringside barricade. Eve would then re-enter the ring, urging the referee to count Kaitlyn out. However, what Eve did not realize is that Kaitlyn slipped back into the ring and was sizing the champion up as “The Hybrid Diva” blasts Eve with a Spear en route to pinning Eve to finally become the new Divas Champion! After WWE Champion CM Punk made poignant comments about him last week, suggesting that he dances with the fans to make it as a star in the WWE, a fired-up Brodus Clay would go one-on-one with WWE Champion CM Punk, with Paul Heyman in his corner, in a non-title match. The angry “Funkasaurus” would take it to the WWE Champion, but the quickness of CM Punk would win out as, following the elbow drop from the top rope, Punk would lock Brodus Clay in the Anaconda Vise, forcing the super heavyweight to tap out to pick up the win. After the match, WWE Champion CM Punk says that, a little later, The Rock will come out there to do whatever it is that he does. Punk says that the fans are entitled to their opinions, but they are not entitled to dispute “facts”. Punk said that it is a fact that he just made Brodus Clay tap out and it is a fact that, for 421 days, no one has been able to defeat him for the WWE Title. Punk continues, saying that, at the Royal Rumble, it does not matter what the opinion of The Rock or the fans is, he will walk out of the Royal Rumble as the WWE Champion and he is the “best in the world” and that is a fact. Backstage, former tag team partners and RAW trailblazers reunite as The Rock confronts 2013 Hall of Fame Inductee Mick Foley as The Rock N’ Sock Connection embrace in a hug. Together, Rock & Foley proclaim that “finally, The Rock & Mick Foley have come back to Houston”. The two legends are then confronted by RAW Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero, saying that it is her show, scoffing at Foley's upcoming induction into the Hall of Fame. Vickie asks if Rock has anything to say to her and The Rock says that he does not. Foley is surprised by this, but The Rock just tells Foley that there is a time and a place for everything. Before they are four of the 30 competitors in the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match, a 3-on-1 Handicap Over-The-Top Rope Challenge took place on RAW as “The Celtic Warrior” Sheamus faced all three members of 3MB. The first man to go was Jinder Mahal as Sheamus shoves Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre into Mahal, sending him to the outside . Sheamus then eliminates Drew McIntyre, leaving Heath Slater alone with Sheamus and “The Celtic Warrior” savors the moment, but when he goes for the Brogue Kick, Slater dodges it and Sheamus lands on the ring apron. Then, in a shocked, Jinder Mahal & Drew McIntyre are able to pull Sheamus to the floor, allowing Heath Slater to win the match for 3MB! After the match, Sheamus pulls Jinder Mahal to the outside before Sheamus knocks Drew McIntyre to one knee and, with Heath Slater on McIntyre's shoulders, Sheamus blasts Slater with the Brogue Kick, followed by a second Brogue Kick to Drew McIntyre! On the show where he won the WWE Championship back in 2010, The Miz would celebrate the 20th Anniversary of RAW with a special edition of Miz TV with his very special guest, the only two-time WWE Hall of Famer in history, “The Nature Boy” Ric Flair! Before bringing out his guest, The Miz welcomes everyone to Miz TV before bringing out the guest of honor, Ric Flair! The Miz says that Ric Flair has done everything on RAW from wrestling Mr. Perfect to forming Evolution, asking Flair what his favorite moment in RAW history was. “The Nature Boy” answers that the night after his retirement at the hands of Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania XXIV was his favorite. However, Flair wants to talk about the future of RAW and Ryback taking down The Shield. Flair then works himself into a “woo” frenzy, which The Miz gets in on, saying that it was a “magic moment” for him. The Miz then shows a highlight reel of some of the best catchphrases and sound-bytes in RAW history from the likes of The Rock, Mr. McMahon, Mick Foley, Edge, Christian, The Miz, CM Punk, Ric Flair, D-Generation X, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. The Miz then coaxes Ric Flair into giving his own catchphrase, but Miz TV is then interrupted by the United States Champion, Antonio Cesaro, as Cesaro says that The Miz and Ric Flair “embody” America. Cesaro calls Miz a “failed reality TV star” and saying that Ric Flair spent over thirty million dollars trying to recapture greatness, telling Flair that he has “nothing to show for it” now, saying that the symbol of the Four Horsemen now stands for Flair's ex-wives. The Miz then stands up for his Hall of Fame guest, daring Cesaro to fight him, but when the United States Champion tries to leave the fight, Flair brings Cesaro back into the ring, blistering the United States Champion with knife-edge chops before Miz hits the Skull-Crushing Finale on Cesaro! “The Nature Boy” then sets Cesaro up for the Figure-Four Leg Lock, but instead lets The Miz do the legendary submission hold! After taking care of Antonio Cesaro, The Miz and Ric Flair celebrate in the ring. The other half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Daniel Bryan, was also in action on RAW as Bryan went one-on-one with Cody Rhodes. In the end, it was Daniel Bryan locking in the No Lock on Cody Rhodes, forcing Rhodes to tap out. In a shocking backstage interview shown exclusively on WWE Active, former champion Eve tells Matt Striker that she does not need the fans and does not need the WWE, saying that she wants a reality show. Then, in a surprising announcement, the three-time Divas Champion announces that she “quits”! The 20th Anniversary Celebration of RAW would not be complete without a special appearance by the longtime voice of Monday Night RAW, Hall of Famer Jim Ross! “Good Ol’ J.R.” makes his way to ringside the call the Steel Cage Match, alongside John “Bradshaw” Layfield and fellow Hall of Famer and RAW veteran Jerry “The King” Lawler! Then it was time for a new escalation in the rivalry between John Cena and Dolph Ziggler as the ten-time former WWE Champion John Cena would go one-on-one with “Mr. Money-in-the-Bank” Dolph Ziggler, with AJ Lee & Big E. Langston in his corner, in a Steel Cage Match where the only way to win is by pinfall, submission, or by escaping the cage with both feet touching the floor. During the match, Dolph Ziggler would try to exit the cage through the door, but Cena would grab the leg of Dolph, trying to pull him back into the ring. Big E. Langston then tries to pull Ziggler out of the cage, leading to a tug of war between Cena and Langston with Cena winning out, pulling Dolph back in. Shortly after this, Dolph Ziggler would lock the sleeper hold in on Cena, but Cena would still try to scale the cage wall with Dolph on his back. However, the effects of the sleeper would result in both men falling back to the mat! Cena was then moments away from escaping the cage, but Big E. Langston would again stop Cena, this time swinging the steel cage door into the skull of Cena. Dolph then tries to escape through the cage door, but Cena tries to escape over the top of the cage. During his descent from the cage wall, Cena would kick the steel door into Dolph's skull, but Langston would grab a steel chair, using it to force Cena back into the cage! Shortly after this, Dolph would hit the Zig Zag on Cena and even hits a DDT off of the top rope, but Cena still kicks out! This sends AJ Lee into a rage as the unbalanced Diva pounds the announce table and the cage wall before AJ scales the cage wall, sitting atop the cage and screaming. Meanwhile, in the ring, Big E. Langston enters the ring with Ziggler's briefcase, but Cena battles Langston and, when Ziggler tries to use the briefcase, Cena dodges the shot and Ziggler inadvertently clobbers Langston with the briefcase! With Langston out of the equation, Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment on Dolph Ziggler en route to picking up the win! One of the most iconic Superstars to make an impact on RAW in the last twenty years would then make a special appearance on the 20th Anniversary of RAW Celebration as “The Great One” himself, The Rock, would appear on RAW to present a special Rock Concert. Rock first shows a picture from his RAW debut when he was known as Rocky Maivia, marveling at his comedic haircut and his outfit, calling his past self an “escaped mental patient auditioning for the Backstreet Boys” and saying that his time as Rocky Maivia is proof that if you can overcome that, you can overcome anything. The Rock says that tonight is not about the past, it is about the present and, right now, it is time for the return of the Rock Concert. In the tune of Heartbreak Hotel, The Rock sings his first song about a Diva who “wears an ugly suit and has big floppy breasts”, showing a picture of Paul Heyman! The Rock continues, singing that he knows Heyman's little secret, that his fat covers up his “little penis that he hasn’t seen in years”. The Rock then breaks out the guitar for his second song, saying that there is a “special woman” who he wanted to sing a very special song to, asking for RAW Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero to come out there for her special song. Vickie reluctantly walks out onto the stage to hear The Rock's song for her and, in the style of Eric Clapton, The Rock sings that Vickie picks out her clothes and brushes her hair and asks him if she looks alright, but he sings that “no, biatch, you look horrible tonight”! Rock's song continues, singing that Vickie “abuses all of her power and wastes everybody’s time and dresses like a hooker, but not the expensive kind”! Vickie screeches at The Rock, asking how dare he sing that to her, but The Rock leads the crowd in singing Vickie out of the arena. The Rock then sets aside his concert equipment, saying that he wants to take this time to call somebody out as Rock asks WWE Champion CM Punk to come to the ring because he has something to tell the champion. With Paul Heyman in tow, WWE Champion CM Punk makes his way to the staging area and The Rock presents some “facts” for CM Punk, saying that, for 421 days, no one has been able to stop Punk. The Rock then takes a shot at Heyman, saying that Heyman has “Twinkie tits” before turning his attention back to CM Punk, telling Punk that he isn't god, but as god as his witness, he will beat CM Punk for the WWE Title. Punk then whispers something to Paul Heyman before CM Punk charges the ring as The Rock meets him on the way to the ring and the champion and challenger brawl around the ringside area, repeatedly breaking free of the grip of the host of referees that tried to separate them! Finally, some WWE agents rush out and are finally able to successfully restrain CM Punk and The Rock from tearing each other apart. Results ; ; *Wade Barrett defeated Randy Orton (10:30) *Kane (w/ Daniel Bryan) defeated Damien Sandow (w/ Cody Rhodes) (2:00) *Kaitlyn defeated Eve © to win the WWE Divas Championship (5:30) *CM Punk (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) (3:40) *3MB (Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, and Jinder Mahal) defeated Sheamus in a Handicap Over the Top Rope Challenge (3:20) *Daniel Bryan (w/ Kane) defeated Cody Rhodes (w/ Damien Sandow) (1:15) *John Cena defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) in a Steel Cage match (16:25) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Big Show interrupted Mr. McMahon’s address RAW_1025_Photo_005.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_006.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_011.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_012.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_015.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_017.jpg Wade Barrett v Randy Orton RAW_1025_Photo_023.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_029.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_030.jpg Kane v Damien Sandow RAW_1025_Photo_038.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_039.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_041.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_044.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_045.jpg Ryback, Sheamus and Orton rescued Foley from The Shield RAW_1025_Photo_048.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_050.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_051.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_053.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_061.jpg Kaitlyn v Eve Torres RAW_1025_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_073.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_076.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_079.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_080.jpg CM Punk v Brodus Clay RAW_1025_Photo_089.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_090.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_091.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_093.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_095.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_096.jpg 3MB v Sheamus RAW_1025_Photo_098.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_100.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_107.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_109.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_112.jpg Antonio Cesaro crashed “Miz TV” with Ric Flair RAW_1025_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_122.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_123.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_124.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_127.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_128.jpg Daniel Bryan v Cody Rhodes RAW_1025_Photo_136.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_137.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_140.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_141.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_143.jpg John Cena v Dolph Ziggler RAW_1025_Photo_147.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_152.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_154.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_157.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_161.jpg Rock performed a “Rock Concert” and brawled with Punk RAW_1025_Photo_167.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_169.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_173.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_175.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1025_Photo_185.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1025 results * Raw #1025 on WWE Network Category:2013 television events